


Unnatural Consequences

by SmutShipper



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Tease, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutShipper/pseuds/SmutShipper
Summary: Timeline: Takes place several weeks after the events of Season 1 of Star Trek: Picard – Spoilers ahead!Description: Romance & smut based on the end of Star Trek: Picard and my desire to see Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher together again in an … intimate way. I’m not much into techno babble, but I did my creative best to explain a few things. I may have been feeling a bit sadistic toward Picard, as it seems he has forgotten about the love of his life, and for that, he will have to pay ;) For this work of fiction, Beverly and Jean-Luc are married, and have been for a long time. (Beverly has been away on a mission during the events of Star Trek: Picard). This is somewhat sappy, romantic and VERY smutty. If you don’t like those things – turn back now! Otherwise, feedback is much appreciated!
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 26





	1. The Return...

**Three weeks after the Coppelius incident in the year 2399…**

“Beverly?” Picard called tentatively as he walked through the living room of his house in LaBarre, France. Laris had told him that she and Zehbon would be staying in the city for a few days to give Picard and his wife some breathing room. It would be just the two of them. He wondered if that was a good thing.

Picard knew Beverly would, at the very least, be angry with him for going off and almost dying on her without so much as a goodbye. Well…technically Picard did die – but thanks to Dr. Soong, Dr. Jurati and Soji, he was placed in a new synthetic body, his consciousness intact and sharp as ever. Sharp enough to remember Beverly’s temper – and the pain he likely caused her by leaving so abruptly without including her.

And then there was another issue…a much more…personal one. Picard was too stubborn and embarrassed to ask Dr. Jurati about it, even though she might be able to get to the bottom of it. All of Picard’s senses in his new body seemed to be heightened. His mind was keen again, his thoughts clear of the shadow of his illness. And his libido…well, he couldn’t remember feeling this way since his days at the academy. There was only one problem: he couldn’t seem to find his release. No matter how hard he stroked, he could never quite get over the edge. It was maddening.

On their way back to earth, Picard sent a message out to his wife, trying to mend things a little, and also hoping to get to the bottom of what might be a malfunction in his new body. Beverly had plenty of experience with synthetic life and, well…with him as a lover for nearly 20 years. It was still far too short a time, as far as Picard was concerned, but he accepted most of the blame for that.

Making love to Beverly was an incredible adventure – both a satisfying and intense experience. He could vividly recall their first time together…she had insisted on foreplay and was such a tease, driving him to madness before allowing him to slide inside her. He was so overwhelmed by her that he lasted only four strokes before exploding wildly, feeling her wet heat milking him. Afterwards, he apologized profusely until Beverly finally convinced him that not only was she not put off by his loss of control, but that she was turned on by it. Fortunately, he recovered quickly, and was able to make up for his earlier embarrassment. His cheeks flushed at the memory, along with another part of him.

“Damn,” he thought, looking down at his middle, seeing his cock begin to throb underneath his pants. “Not a good time for this, old boy,” he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Jean-Luc?”

He gasped as the sound of her voice sent a ripple of pleasure down his spine and straight into his cock. He looked around, trying to discern where she was.

“Upstairs, Jean-Luc.”

Swallowing hard, he made his way up the steps.

“Beverly?” he replied, calling for her again, his voice tight.

“In the bedroom,” she said, her voice distant. Picard bit his lip as his cock twitched in anticipation. He tried to calm himself, knowing they would need to talk first, to clear the air, before any kind of conversation about his … issue … could be addressed.

Slowly pushing open the heavy wooden door, Jean-Luc took in a deep breath at the sight of his wife. She was in a sheer nightgown, with nothing underneath, laying provocatively on the bed. It was night, but the dim lighting in the room still let him see her strikingly blue eyes – eyes that burned with passion and fury. His heart raced, his mouth going dry.

“Beverly?” he rasped. “I, I, um…”

“Shhh,” she whispered, getting up seductively and walking toward him. He was amazed at how her entire being could still enrapture him like a lovesick schoolboy. Age had not diminished her beauty, and in many ways had enhanced it. Her red hair had streaks of silver and white that defined her wisdom and experience. Being a doctor, she took careful care of her body, her fit form still vigorous and strong, her famous Howard libido never waning, still insatiable. All those years of dancing made her limber despite her advanced years. And her eyes – still as bright and clear as the day he met her. Those eyes that had enraptured him, and made his then mechanical heart skip a beat, then another. Yes, she was everything to him, and yet he had betrayed her trust. Would she ever forgive him?

Finally standing inches from his form, Beverly reached out a hand, cupping his face, studying his features carefully. He maintained eye contact, and what he saw frightened him a little. There was a cool detachment in her gaze, which he knew was only masking the fire underneath.

“Beverly, perhaps we should talk-”

“You are in no position to make demands right now, Jean-Luc,” she said authoritatively. “We’ll talk … eventually. But tonight … tonight is about … reconnecting.”

Jean-Luc swallowed hard at her words, his cock coming to full attention, throbbing against his silk briefs and the soft cotton of his beige pants, which did little to hide his arousal.

“So…I received your message , seems like you have quite a problem,” she said coolly, stroking a finger up and down his chest teasingly. “It sounds like you need the care of a doctor who has some experience with synthetic life forms…”

“Uh…yes, yes it would seem so.”

She gave him a menacing smile. “Jean-Luc, if you don’t want to do this, you say the word right now and I’ll stop. Otherwise, I’m in charge tonight, and you’ll do what I ask without question, without hesitation. Do you understand?”

Meeting her gaze, Jean-Luc nodded in agreement. “Yes, ma’am.”

Her smile broadened. He knew she loved being in control of their lovemaking, and wondered with some trepidation what she would have in store for him tonight.

“Good, good,” she whispered, leaning in to lick his earlobe. He shuddered. “Now I am going to give you a very thorough examination, and see just how fully functional you are.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he swallowed, trembling under her touch.

“You owe me, Jean-Luc, and tonight you will be making things up to me.”

“Understood,” he rasped, his throat dry.

“Now, I’m going to remove your shirt. Lift up your arms.”

He complied, feeling her nails rake up his ribs as she pulled his shirt free, revealing the sensitive flesh underneath. Beverly loved teasing his chest, knowing how sensitive his nipples were. She brought her thumb to his lips.

“Open,” she whispered, and he did, wetting her thumb, then her forefinger. “Mmm good.” He watched, sucking in a breath, as she moved down his neck, bringing her thumb to flick over his left nipple.

“Ohhh,” he whimpered, his cock twitching in response.

“Still sensitive?” she asked with a smile, continuing to tease the hardened nipple with her thumb.

He nodded, and she tweaked his nipple, her blue eyes bearing into his hazel ones.

“Answer me,” she demanded.

“Yes,” he cried out in a high-pitched voice, his body shuddering.

“Good,” she smiled, licking her own finger to rewet it and bring it to his right nipple. “I remember our first time together … when I kissed you right … here…”

Her lips moved over the nape of his neck, sucking on the skin softly.

“Oh, lord!” he cried, his knees almost buckling as her soft tongue glided over the sensitive area.

“Seems you have some of the same hot spots as before … and perhaps some new ones? Shall we find out?”

“Yes, please,” he muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Eyes open,” she demanded. “And I want you to say my name, Jean-Luc. I want you to remember who it is who is doing this to you.”

“Yes, Beverly,” he replied, trembling.

“You know how wet it makes me to hear you cry my name in passion.” She flicked her tongue over his nipple as she spoke graphically to him, painting an erotic picture in his mind that was sure to drive him wild.

“Oh, Beverly, please…please…”

“Please what, Jean-Luc?” she asked in feigned innocence, raking her nails up and down his chest lightly, arousingly, almost tickling.

“I … I need you,” he rasped, swallowing hard as her tongue laved his other nipple. “Oh please, I need you so badly, Bev.”

“Do you?” she asked sharply, eyeing him.

“Oh yes, very much so…” he begged, his hips beginning to move involuntarily, thrusting against her thigh.

“That’s interesting,” she replied, allowing him to rub his hardness against her for now. “It hasn’t seemed like you need me lately.”

‘Oh shit,’ he thought to himself. She was punishing him for leaving her behind.

“Beverly, please, I-”

“Enough!” she demanded pushing him on the bed roughly. “You leave without even a word, a goodbye, while I’m on a mission light-years away. You leave to risk your life, and you DIE on me … and I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there …”

Beverly’s eyes were marked with anger and passion, tears stinging them. He had hurt her, deeply, he could see it. He deserved whatever was coming next.

She tugged him upright on the bed by grasping his belt. He sat up as she knelt on the floor, eye level with his crotch, looking up at him. She allowed her tears to fall, for him to see her pain, as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped him. He was so confused, and tried to stop her.

“Beverly, we don’t have to do this now, we-”

“I told you, if you don’t want this, say the word,” she replied flatly.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, tears forming in his own eyes.

“Because I need you to understand what you’ve done,” she said simply. “And perhaps this is the only way to teach you…to make you feel it.”

He recoiled a bit, waiting for some sort of blow. Her face softened, and she shook her head, rising up to press her forehead against his.

“You know I would never hurt you, never damage you, never do anything you wouldn’t want,” she whispered.

“I know,” he rasped. “Have your way with me, Beverly. Do what you need to. I’m all yours.”

“I wish that were true,” she replied sadly, kissing him gently on the lips. “Tonight, you’ll wish it were true, too.”

He wondered what that meant as she slid back down, her hands gliding along his thighs as she made her way to his feet, pulling off his shoes, then his socks. Her tears had subsided, lust seeming to overtake her sorrow. Looking up wickedly, she began stroking her fingertips over the inside ridge of his foot – another hot spot. Jean-Luc felt the tickling sensation and tried to stifle his laughter.

“Don’t hold back on me,” she demanded, softening the touch even more.

His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched as he smiled, letting go, his laughter bellowing out. He knew she loved this – loved making him laugh. And for some reason that particular spot also greatly aroused him – and apparently still did. Picking up on his thoughts, she smiled.

“The majority of arousal is in the mind,” she reminded him, gliding her hands up his inner thighs.

He nodded, licking his lips nervously as she eyed the taught bulge straining before her. She motioned for him to raise his hips as she pulled off his pants, but kept his briefs on. He gave her a confused look, but she shook her head.

“Patience is a virtue,” she scolded, kissing his inner thigh. He threw his head back and moaned as her tongue licked right up to where his inner thigh met his groin, then back down.

“B-Beverly…please…”

“Mmmm, permission to speak freely is granted, Jean-Luc. So please, tell me.”

“I need you.”

“You need me? Be honest, Jean-Luc…right now, tell me what you need from me.”

“I n-need you …. To…to touch me. Please.”

“I am touching you,” she replied, her hands running along his stomach, then back down his thighs.

“Ah…I need you to … touch me there…” he whimpered, making his cock twitch beneath the silk fabric of his briefs. He was always somewhat embarrassed to ask for what he needed in bed, and he knew she’d make him spell it out for her.

“Not good enough, Jean-Luc,” she replied, kneeling forward and tonguing his belly button.

“My cock!” he cried out in defeat. “Please … please touch my cock.”

“Now there’s a start, let’s see…how does the silk feel against it …sensitive?”

“Oh yes,” he whispered, crying out as she took one finger and rubbed it along the tip, teasing the silk over his most sensitive spot. “Oh god, Beverly…please…please…I’m going to…ohhhh…ahhhhh.”

“What’s that, Jean-Luc?”

“I’m so close,” he gasped.

“Hmm…I bet you can get closer,” she challenged, grasping his member through the silk and jerking him off quickly.

“MY GOD!!” he screamed, the silk torturing his hardened member. He should have cum by now, normally would have. But he wasn’t – her ministrations kept him right on the edge, but never able to fall over.

“Interesting,” she rasped, obviously aroused by his desperate state. “You seem very sensitive.”

“R-remarably so,” he stuttered, his voice dripping with lust. “B-Beverly I’m begging you … please…do something…”

“Do what?” she asked, rubbing her thumb just under the head of his cock, teasing the silk material over his most sensitive area.

“Ahhh….ohhhh… you’re torturing me!” he cried.

“Tell me what you need!” she demanded.

“I NEED TO CUM!” he finally admitted, his hips thrusting in the air.

Removing her hand she stood up and stripped off her sheer robe, completely naked before him. She pounced on him, straddling his cock but keeping it encased in silk. Her powerful legs and thighs held him down and she gazed into his eyes fiercely.

“I told you I’d show you what you’ve done,” she whispered menacingly. “That feeling…that need … you’re feeling out of control…on edge…feeling tortured…desperate…needing me…”

“Yes, yes to all of it,” he whimpered. He felt her heat and wetness as she began to slide her pussy along his silk-covered cock, her clit bumping his cockhead with every thrust. “Beverly! Oh god…oh please…it’s too intense! I can’t stand it!”

“You must,” she demanded. “Feel how desperate you are … I was desperate, Jean-Luc, when I heard what happened…how you left me…how you DIED on me…”

“Oh god, Beverly, I’m so sorry, I, I-”

“It was torture, waiting for word, waiting to hear what happened to you…” she rasped angrily, thrusting harder. “Can you feel it, Jean-Luc? Can you feel what you’ve done to me?”

“Yes!” he cried. “It’s awful, I’m awful! I was wrong! I need you, Beverly…my god how I need you!”

“Not enough,” she whispered in his ear, getting up and off the bed. He looked at her in desperation, tears in his eyes as his cock pulsed and ached.

“Please … please don’t leave me like this.”

“I should,” she said harshly. “I should leave you alone to ache, leave you in agony, like you left me.”

His breathing was shallow, his heart beating out of his chest. “You’re right,” he admitted. “Damn it all to hell, you’re right! Do it, Beverly. Leave me to live in this agony tonight – but please, I beg you, be with me while I go through it.”

“Then you wouldn’t understand,” she replied sadly.

“My body is aching for you,” he cried. “I feel your loneliness, your despair. I feel it, I do. Leave me like this, but don’t leave me. Please.”

“You know I’m not as cruel as you,” she relented, and he nodded sadly at her true assessment. He was a swine for not going to her – not telling her what was going on – and not giving her the chance to help him, or at least say goodbye.

She motioned for him to lie on the bed. Pulling out a pair restraints, she tied his wrists together then secured them to the head of the bed. His torso stretched out, but he was able to shift from side to side.

“We’re going to spoon,” she whispered, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her hardened nipples against his back, her hands stroking teasingly over his chest. They both needed this desperately, knowing how close they came to losing each other permanently.

“Oh yes,” he sighed, basking in the close contact. It comforted him despite the ache. He’d been through a terrible ordeal, and while seeing some of his old friends had eased him, there was only one person who could restore his soul. “Please, Beverly … touch me.”

“You understand there will be no release tonight for you,” she warned.

“Yes,” he rasped, his eyes tearing up. “I just … I need your touch.”

“Then my touch you’ll get,” she smiled, licking earlobe as her hands slid beneath his briefs to grasp his throbbing member.

“Oh Beverly!” he cried out, his cock spurting pre-cum wickedly. It was going to be a long night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Fully Functional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly explains the reason behind Picard's dilemma...

As Beverly idly stroked Picard’s aching member, she decided to address a main concern she knew had been on his mind – his inability to orgasm in his new body.

“I spoke with Dr. Soong,” Beverly whispered as she slowly rubbed his pre-cum over the tip of his cock, making his whole body shudder and ache. She loved how her height almost perfectly matched his – she was slightly taller and was always able to reach any spot she wanted, even while spooning him. “I asked him about your … condition. He gave me some insights … it seems he has quite an erotic mind. I know you’ve figured out by now that you’ve been unable to orgasm…”

“Y-yes, god, i-it’s been so hard…Beverly,” he whimpered. 

“Dr. Soong seems to believe it’s a side effect of your new body receiving the knowledge that you have a wife…You do remember your dear wife, don’t you, darling?”

She gripped his balls tightly as she punctuated the last word. 

“Of course,” he gasped breathlessly. She eased off, trailing her hand back up his cock then up further, resting on it on his chest, flicking absently at his left nipple.

“Good,” she replied. “Wouldn’t want you forgetting about me, Jean-Luc.”

“Never,” he whispered, hesitating as she eyed him skeptically. “I swear, I never could forget you, Beverly. My recent behavior is inexcusable, of course, but it was only because I was thinking of you - to protect you.”

“Ah, ah,” she cut him off, wagging a finger. “Remember, no excuses.” She squeezed the middle of his shaft, enjoying the feel of his hot member hard as iron between her fingers. She needed to feel him, to know he was real. Refocusing her thoughts, she continued. “Well, Jean-Luc, I will say it seems you hadn’t forgotten, since your brain wave patterns recalled my existence, putting you in this … vulnerable position with me.”

Jean-Luc tensed fearfully. “So my body activated the blocker? But this was supposed to be Soong’s body. Why the devil did he install a blocker in the first place?”

Swallowing, Jean-Luc remembered the first time he told Beverly about his blocker, a device that prevented orgasm in men and was typically used to hold off premature ejaculation. He’d been using it for years before they got together, as his cock had always been incredibly sensitive during intercourse, and he found he had a shorter fuse as he grew older. When they finally entered into a physical relationship, he told her his secret – he had always imagined if he married, that his wife would have complete control over his blocker. The day they tied the knot, Jean-Luc gave total control of the blocker to Beverly, code and all. She was mostly kind to him, but there had been nights of intense heat – sometimes after he had been particularly stand-offish or argumentative – when she would delay his orgasm much longer than he would’ve liked. Ultimately, he enjoyed her control over him and didn’t mind waiting days, or sometimes weeks, knowing his eventual release with her would be mind-shattering.

“Oh, Soong didn’t install a blocker,” Beverly noted, her hot breath against his ear shaking him from his thoughts. “Apparently, this Golem adapts to certain patterns, and as your mind was transferred, so was the knowledge that you regularly used a blocker, and that I held the metaphorical key.”

“So my new body manufactured the blocker on its own?” Jean-Luc asked.

“Not exactly,” Beverly explained. “It created a pattern throughout your nervous system that is similar to the blocker.”

“My nervous system?” 

“There’s no code, Jean-Luc, no deactivation sequence for me to enter anymore.”

“Good Lord,” he gasped. “Then how-”

“Contractions,” she whispered, teasingly running a finger up and down his heaving chest. “That lovely, desperate cock of yours will need to be inside me, and if the sufficient amount of contractions of my vaginal canal are reached, well then, you will experience a euphoria unlike any you’ve ever felt before.”

“I-y-you m-mean-” Jean-Luc could barely form words, stuttering at the news. His whole body trembled, and he could smell her arousal more sharply, growing stronger as she explained her true control over him.

“I mean, Jean-Luc, you had better make me cum, HARD, or you’ll just be staying like this indefinitely.” 

A look of panic flashed across his face, his brow furrowing as his mouth went completely dry. “S-so I c-can’t…I can’t…”

“Masturbate?” she said matter-of-factly, licking his earlobe teasingly. “Well, you can, but you won’t find release that way…It looks like we are yet again stuck with each other, Jean-Luc.”

He knew she was referring to the time many years ago when their minds had been attached through a device on the planet of Kesprytt. They had shared their most intimate thoughts, reading each other’s minds in a way that shocked and aroused them both. After the experience, fear had won out over their obvious need for each other, and it would take nearly a decade before they finally gave in to their desires.

“Do you want to know more?” Beverly asked, tickling his stomach lightly, causing him to squirm.

“There’s more?” he gasped, smiling slightly at the feel of her teasing fingertips.

“Mmhmm,” she replied, licking her lips and as she continued to stroke just above his pubic bone. “So … would you like me to tell you?”

“Oh yes,” Jean-Luc gasped, his stomach muscles tensing. 

“Good,” she replied, kissing him languidly as she raked her other hand slowly up and down his spine, hitting the dimple just above his delectable, tight ass.

“Ahh,” he whimpered into her mouth, feeling her smile against him as she reached another one of his sweet spots. 

“Well, Dr. Soong mentioned that he had designed this Golem which you now inhabit with particular attention to pleasuring…”

“Oh?”

“It’s why you’re so … turned on,” she smiled, kissing his neck lightly, licking at his pulse. “Apparently there’s what he calls a …barb…right…here.” She moved her hand below his trembling stomach muscles, down to his aching member and rubbed her thumb right over the underside of his tip.

“God!” he cried out suddenly as he felt it – a firm bit of flesh protruding slightly, emerging.

“What-what is it?” he whimpered.

“It’s designed to hold you inside me after you cum – apparently it will hit my g-spot perfectly and cause several additional orgasms. I hear the feeling is quite intense for both parties.”

Jean-Luc’s cock jumped at the thought of being held inside his wife, unable to be free from her clasping, hot pussy, bringing her to orgasm after orgasm.

“And the best part, Jean-Luc, is that you’ll be orgasming with me each and every time,” she smiled.

“How?”

“Dr. Soong is quite imaginative,” she whispered seductively. “Most men can orgasm without ejaculating – given the right stimulation - so no matter how empty your balls are, the euphoria will continue until I’m satisfied. How does that sound, Jean-Luc?”

“Unbearable,” he cried, thrusting against her hand.

“You’re so tense,” she teased, releasing his cock. He groaned at the absence of her hand as she climbed over him and moved to face him. They were lying face to face now, both of them on their sides.

“Beverly,” he whimpered, looking into her eyes. “I love you. I love you to madness and back.”

“This is madness, isn’t it?” she rasped, teasing running a finger up and down the center of his chest. His hips thrust, his cock teased against his silk briefs, aching for release.

“Quite,” he choked out, his voice tight with arousal.

“You know…knowing that the only way you can cum is through intercourse with me is extremely…extremely…arousing for me, Jean-Luc.”

“I c-can t-tell,” he sighed, his whole body shuddering at the thought.

“And even then … you wouldn’t cum until I do. How does that make you feel, Jean-Luc?”

“Wishing I hadn’t pissed you off quite so much,” he half-laughed as she tickled his stomach lightly.

“Mmmm, that’s a start,” she smiled. 

“Wishing I hadn’t hurt you so badly,” he replied more seriously, regret in his eyes. “I deserve this, Beverly, I know. I’ll stay like this as long as you need – I’m happy to ache for you, to show you how much I need you.”

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, teasing her tongue along his lips before parting them and entering his mouth. Their tongues entangled as her hand teased up and down his chest, flicking his nipples, causing him to moan and cry out against her lips, whimpering in need. 

“Tell me, Jean-Luc,” she rasped. “Tell me how it feels.”

“I’m so desperate,” he admitted. “My cock has been hard for weeks, aching, throbbing, nothing helps. I’m at the brink, the pleasure is…is almost unbearable. The ache … I’m in agony.”

“I can feel it,” she whispered, kissing his lips lightly, then pulling away, then kissing him again. Her hand was over his heart, feeling it beating strong and rapidly, rubbing over his nipple occasionally to add to his distress. “I need to feel this, Jean-Luc. Maybe I’m horrible for it, but I need to feel your aching.”

“Not horrible, not ever,” he rasped. “I did a terrible thing, and I will do whatever you ask…as long as you stay with me.”

“I’ll stay, Jean-Luc,” she reassured him.

“Please don’t leave me,” he begged her again, his voice hoarse with emotion. “I was wrong, it was wrong. I just wanted to protect you-”

“Shhh, no excuses tonight, Jean-Luc,” she warned, placing a finger over his lips. “You’ll ache tonight, but I promise I won’t leave you.”

“Thank you,” he sighed. 

“Now, lie on your back,” she instructed. He did as he was told and watched as she straddled him, gripping his briefs and finally pulling them off, releasing his turgid member. His cock flopped onto his belly, hard and red, angry with arousal. The air teased his tip, causing more pre-cum to flow. At first he was happy to have his cock free, but now realized the silk had been providing a slight bit of relief - now he would get no friction on his cock to relieve the ache.

“Remarkable,” she gasped as she examined his aching member. “I’m happy to see they paid attention to the details – same wonderful girth and length – and you’re still uncut. Makes you more sensitive.”

“Yes,” he hissed as she blew over his tip. Taking her index finger, she slid it seductively into her mouth, sucking on it, then released it. His eyes widened as she brought it down to his cock.

“Oh god, Beverly, oh please…”

“Very well defined,” she noted, running her finger along a particularly bulging vein – teasing up and down the shaft, stopping just before the head.

“Ahhhh, ohhhh, oh god, Beverly…”

“Does it hurt?” she asked in all seriousness. He shook his head, his hands pulling at the restraints.

“No…no it’s not pain…it’s pleasure, but …so intense. I’ve never…ohhhh Beverly!”

She did it again and his whole body shook with need. Seeing him like this, out of control, desperate, also served to heighten her arousal. She felt a rush of fresh cream flow from her swollen pussy lips.

“Mmm…I wonder how you taste now?” she pondered, and his whole body shook at the thought. “Would you like me to find out?”

“Oh god, Beverly…yes, yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Taste me! Put your mouth on my cock, I beg you!”

Smiling, she stuck out her tongue and flicked it lightly over the tip, slowly back and forth. She was rewarded with another spurt of pre-cum and felt his whole body jerk upwards.

“Down, lover,” she chided, licking her lips as she pressed her hand on his hip, easing him down. “You taste musky, very similar, but there’s a smoothness…”

“Merde, Beverly, you’re so…detailed.”

“You taste good,” she determined, giving him another lick.

“FUCK!” he cried, and she smiled at his cursing, so rare for him.

“Imagine knowing that I can do this to you all night, and you won’t cum.”

“Oh dear god, Beverly…please…I don’t think I can stand that…”

“My mouth suckling your cock all night, my tongue flicking under the head…”

“Oh no….oh no…”

“No?” she asked hesitantly. “You want me to stop, just say the word.”

Jean-Luc froze and looked at her, remembering all he’d put her through. As crazy as this was making him, he wasn’t in any pain, and if it made her happy, he was happy for her to do it.

“I’m all yours,” he reassured her. 

“Good, then I’ll only stop if you say the word, understood?”

“Yes,” he gasped.

“Cry out all you want, Jean-Luc – I bet I could cum just from hearing your voice.”

“Oh my … oh, Beverly,” he moaned, smelling her arousal as she spread her legs for him.

“I’m going to suck on that hard cock of yours now, and you’re going to make me cum on your tongue – got it?”

“Oh yes,” he sighed, desperate to taste her.

“I know how good you are with your tongue – you have very good oral skills, Jean-Luc, and I expect you to use them.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded eagerly.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. An Oral Exam...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc's oral skills are put to the test and Beverly plays doctor, examining his new body with intricate care.

Straddling his face, Beverly gripped his seven-inch cock at the base tightly as she leaned over to blow a stream of hot air across his straining member. Jean-Luc breathed in and her essence immediately made his cock jerk and leak more pre-cum. His hands gripped the restraints as he raised his head to try and reach her succulent pussy lips. It had been two months since they’d been together, and her scent made him remember how much he missed this. Beverly teasingly lifted her hips, wiggling and hovering just out of his reach.

“Beverly…please…let me give you pleasure…” he begged breathlessly.

“Don’t be too eager,” she replied. “I want this nice and slow – a lovely French kiss, my love.”

“Anything you want,” he agreed, his voice cracking.

Slowly, she lowered her pussy to his lips, gasping as she felt his talented tongue dart between her wet folds to lick her in a light flickering motion. Up and down, back and forth…easing her wetness from her. She was so turned on and worked up that it took very little to get her to the edge.

“Fuck, Jean-Luc,” she moaned, watching his cock twitch as he tasted her sweetness. Beverly was well aware of what turned him on. Oh, he loved when she sucked him, but giving her pleasure like this – being allowed to give her pleasure after so many years of having been denied it, both when she was married and after her husband, Jack Crusher, died. His guilt over Jack’s death – and his desire for his best friend’s wife while Jack was alive – coupled to keep them apart for far too long. They’d worked past it, but it wasn’t easy. She had to constantly reassure him that it was alright, that she wanted him, needed his passion and devotion. And Jean-Luc Picard was a passionate man. 

“Mmmm Beverly,” he whimpered into her as he eased his tongue inside her slowly, licking deep.

“Oh yes…I missed this … missed you, Jean-Luc,” she gasped, leaning down to lick the pre-cum that was oozing from his tip. Taking him into her mouth, she let him feel the vibrations of her moans against his cock.

“Ahhh,” he growled, kissing her outer lips as his tongue slicked up to flick her clit.

On and on the oral pleasuring went. Jean-Luc knew he would have cum by now, except for his new body that apparently was hell-bent on torturing him. He could also feel Beverly holding back her orgasm, not wanting this particular act to end too soon. 

“Let go,” he whispered hoarsely, begging her to cum on his lips and tongue.

“Not yet,” she said breathlessly, wanting to prolong the ache, knowing how much harder she would cum if she waited. She couldn’t imagine how hard Jean-Luc would explode once he finally got inside her.

Stroking his aching member, Beverly ran her tongue along his slit, feeling him tremble. His mouth vibrated against her folds as moaned in passion, his tongue working her harder, flicking from her entrance to her clit with precision and skill.

“Please, Beverly….cum for me…cum for me…”

“Oh god,” she moaned. “Right there, Jean-Luc…oh fuck…oh FUCK! YES!”

A gush of moisture spilled onto his tongue as he watched her pussy clench and unclench, wishing his hands were free so his fingers at least could be inside her, feeling how tight she was. Determined to have at least some part of him experience her pleasure, he thrust his tongue deep, flickering and moaning as he felt her pussy quiver over his wet, warm appendage. His cock jerked and grew impossibly harder as he felt her cumming, tasting her release.

Lapping at her sex gently, kissing her pearl of pleasure with the most delicate of touches, Jean-Luc brought her down, enjoying the juices that kept pouring from her needy opening. He loved cunnilingus – he’d do it all night if she asked.

“Enough,” she finally gasped, sliding off his mouth, giving his member one last quick suckle. Turning to face him, she lay on her side, kissing up his body, from his taut stomach to his sensitive nipples, up his neck to his love-worn lips that tasted of her essence. She kissed him long and languidly, tracing her hand over his face, showing her appreciation. She whispered her love, her longings, how much she missed him. It took her a moment to notice they were both crying softly, the pleasure overwhelming.

“Perhaps I’ve been too harsh,” she whispered, wiping the tears away from his cheeks as she reached up to loosen his bonds.

“No,” he replied sadly. “You were right, Beverly, per usual. I was too stubborn to admit it.”

Beverly drew little circles over his chest, tickling him lightly, trying to ease the mood. 

“We’re both stubborn,” she asserted, rubbing his wrists as she noticed the marks left from his bonds. He had truly been struggling. She left the bed, and he immediately cried out, missing her.

“Don’t leave,” he nearly begged. 

Turning back, she cupped his face and kissed him gently. “Just going to get the regenerator – you did a number on your wrists, Jean-Luc.”

“Ah,” he nodded, examining his bruised flesh. “Good thing I have a doctor on hand to tend to me.”

“Good thing,” she smiled, walking to the bathroom, her hips swaying sensually, knowing he was checking out her assets as she left.

Arching an eyebrow, Jean-Luc looked down at his cock. “Merde,” he whispered in French, seeing how red and hard he was. He couldn’t ever remember aching this much, feeling so stretched and needy. The pleasure teased him like an itch, and he couldn’t resist scratching. Licking his lips, he brought his right hand down on his raw member, stroking lightly at first. 

“Ah!” he gasped quietly, then began to move faster. “Oh…oh…ohhh…”

“Jean-Luc are you-” Beverly’s words of concern cut off as she watched him pleasuring himself on their bed, his face desperate and his eyes wide in almost astonishment. It was then that she realized it was becoming too much – she was breaking him.

He hadn’t even noticed her presence until she sat down next to him on the bed. Looking up at her in a panic, knowing he’d been caught in the most embarrassing of acts, his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. His hand, however, hadn’t stopped moving, as if it had a mind of its own. He tried, but his classic control was overcome by his own needs. He was broken.

“Beverly,” he whimpered, “I…I can’t…”

“Shhh, I know,” she whispered, kissing him gently and grasping his left hand. “It’s alright, I think I quite like you this way, actually.”

Jean-Luc looked up at her in a panic, but her smile eased his anxiety. She gently applied the regenerator to the abrasions on his left wrist, pausing to doctor him for a moment.

“Better?” she asked as she released his wrist. He nodded shyly as she reached for his right hand. His mouth formed into a pout that she found irresistible. Leaning close, she licked his protruding lower lip before kissing him deeply.

“I’ll just be a minute, I promise,” she smiled, urging his hand upward and away from his straining hard-on. 

“Beverly,” he whimpered, looking down at himself in agony. His cock twitched, aching for friction. His left hand wandered down to squeeze his agitated flesh, as if it had a mind of its own.

“I know,” she replied softly, soothing his right wrist and applying the regenerator to his skin. “Your body is very responsive … and so … real…”

“I am very real, I assure you,” he whispered, smiling as he saw that look in her eyes – that scientific wonder he loved so much. She was beautiful and brilliant and he’d nearly broken her heart with his fool-hardy selfishness. He knew how lucky he was to be here, to be with her. 

Finishing her ministrations, she released his wrist, but grasped his hand as he began to pull away. Opening his palm, she traced the lines and ridges. She loved his hands and had examined them before. She then gently reached for his other hand, leaving his cock untouched, and gave it the same adoring attention. It astounded her how close to his old self they were, how detailed – every line, ever ridge. Lifting his hands to her mouth, she kissed each palm gently, wetting his fingers with her tongue before letting him go.

“My god, Beverly,” he sighed, barely resisting the urge to go back to rubbing his cock.

“Go ahead,” she gestured. “Don’t let me stop you.” He arched an eyebrow and she smiled. “You know how much I love to watch you.”

“Fuck,” he swore as his cock jerked at the thought.

She placed her hand on his and brought it back down onto his aching member. Spreading her legs, she dragged her other hand down to her pussy, stroking through her hot flesh lightly. Picard couldn’t tear his eyes away as he began to stroke himself again, more urgently.

“That’s it,” she breathed, gasping as her fingers found her clit and massaged it.

“You’ve done it, Bev,” he cried. “I understand...I need you. I need you to help me. Please….I’ll do whatever you ask…And I know what I’ve done to you…but please, please…help me.”

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. A Wicked Tease...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly brings Jean-Luc to new heights of intimacy before deciding exactly where she wants him for the evening...

Jean-Luc Picard was a desperate man, and right now he would have given anything to release the ache building so powerfully within him. Beverly had ignited a fire inside him, a fire he couldn’t quench on his own. He deserved to burn in it, he knew that, and yet he sought her mercy.

“Please, Beverly,” he begged, his hand continuing to pump his throbbing manhood viciously. Each stroke brought him to the brink, but he could never tumble over. Not without Beverly.

“I told you – tonight you ache,” she replied, still stroking her clit. She had felt badly about his state, but also felt strongly about sticking to her word. She knew deep down he could endure it, that it would be a lesson worth teaching.

“I know, I know,” he whimpered. “I just don’t think … I can’t take anymore. It’s too much. You’ll have to tie me up again.”

“No more of that tonight,” she rasped, leaning over to kiss him gently. “Perhaps you need a distraction?”

Jean-Luc gave her a confused look until he felt her fingers whispering over his ribs, her fingertips tickling him lightly. His body jerked as he gave a loud laugh.

“You will have to tie me down to do that, as well, Beverly,” he warned, knowing what she had in mind.

“You think so?” she challenged, pushing him down and straddling him, her strong legs and thighs keep him down. With one hand she grasped his wrists and pulled them above his head. His cock was pressed sweetly between her pussy lips. She was such a tease.

“Jean-Luc…don’t fucking move.” Her eyes bore into him and he nodded rapidly, his heart pounding. He gripped the headboard and watched as she slowly began to scratch her way down his chest.

“Ahahah,” he half-laughed, half moaned as she began to tickle him in earnest, digging her fingers into his sides, her lips joining the journey to blow raspberries onto his belly. He writhed and endured her sweet torment, knowing how much it turned her on to hear him laugh and beg.

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” she warned, arching an eyebrow before licking all over his stomach and chest, leaving no part of his flesh untouched as her fingers lifted up to tickle under his arms. She knew he couldn’t keep still any longer, yet doubled down on her assault, pressing harder on his body, testing his limits.

As he struggled, his cock thrust against her pussy, bumping her clit with the head. She was wet and so ready for him, but he knew he’d have to wait – wait until she decided it was time to end this torture and let them be one again.

“Beverly, please,” he cried out as she stroked down his ribs, digging into the sensitive flesh. 

“I need to do more research,” she laughed, smiling into his chest as her tongue wickedly swiped at his nipple. Her own turgid nipples were rasping against him in a delicious tease.

He laughed and ached and relished her enjoyment of him, feeling a gush of wetness over his cock when he responded with a particularly loud squeal or a delectable shiver. He was giving her pleasure and right now she more than deserved it. Though in agony, he felt so loved and safe under her ministrations, her playfulness warming his heart and rousing his emotions. Moving his hands from the headboard finally, he grasped her face, pulling her up to him.

“I … I love you, Beverly…I swear it,” he declared between gasps for air.

“I know,” she whispered, her lips caressing his cheek. “Jean-Luc…I want you inside me tonight.”

“Yes, yes, please, Beverly,” he replied, near tears from wanting her.

Reaching down between them, Beverly tilted her hips and grasped his straining cock, teasing the tip around her opening.

“Oh…oh god…Beverly…oh please…”

“I’ve missed you,” she rasped, her body shuddering as she slowly slid his hot, hard member inside her, inch by agonizing inch. Jean-Luc’s body shook in agonized pleasure – he would have cum right then were it not for his new body being so wickedly wired.

She wanted to feel every ridge, every part of him entering her – so she went slow and languid. But the second his cock slid against that sweet spot inside her, she lost control, her pussy clenching him, milking him as she came with a sudden gasp.

“FUCK!” she cried out, cumming on his cock.

Jean-Luc’s eyes widened, feeling her pussy rippling around him. Would it be enough to make him cum? Deep down he hoped not – despite his agony, he wanted to make love to her properly and this would end things far too soon.

“Beverly,” he gasped as he held her tightly and road out the sweet little clenches that tortured his raw member. Sighing as she settled down, he realized it hadn’t been enough. A part of him felt fear rising in the back of his mind, wondering just how much he would have to endure before experiencing sweet bliss. However long, he was about to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Re-Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc spends the night deep inside his beloved...and finds himself caught in sweet agony.

"That was …. unexpected,” Beverly laughed as she came down from her orgasm, still quivering lightly around Jean-Luc’s engorged shaft, which was now buried deep inside her. It took a great strain on both their parts to remain still.

“Guess you really did miss me,” he smirked, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and desperation. “You know how much I love watching you cum, darling.”

“Oh, ‘darling’ is it?” she teased, thrusting her hips up and down in a quick motion. “Trying to ingratiate yourself so that I just might give in and let you cum?”

“Nothing of the sort,” he smiled, “though I admit it has crossed my mind.”

“Perhaps we should test things … see how many of my orgasms it will take to make you cum?”

“Oh yes, yes, I…oh god, Beverly please…”

“Tomorrow,” she smiled wickedly, her hips slowing until she came to a complete stop with him buried to the hilt, his pubic hair tickling her engorged clit. 

“Ohhh,” he whimpered in disappointment, feeling her squeeze down hard on his member as she breathed deeply, enjoying the teasing sensations.

“Right now, I want to know what it’s like to fall asleep with you inside me, rock hard.”

“Oh god…oh Beverly…please…I can’t take that…”

“I told you, tonight you ache,” she reminded him. “And besides, I’ll ache too – you know that orgasm was nice for me but in no way satisfying.”

“How do you propose we SLEEP like this?” he groaned, his cock throbbing madly inside her wet, warm flesh.

“We close our eyes and enjoy being together again,” she said simply.

“Beverly, I don’t-“

“Shhh….here.” Placing a hand on his chest, she curled up into him, keeping them connected as they lay facing each other. “Just feel my breathing, regulate yours to mine.”

“I can’t keep still,” he muttered, his hips giving small, pleasurable thrusts.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to, just as long as you don’t speed up any more.”

“Oh god, oh…impossible.”

“You said you’d do anything,” she reminded him.

“I know, I’ll do my best, but…being inside you like this…and going to sleep. It’s not…natural.”

“Perhaps not, but let’s try, shall we.”

She stroked his back soothingly and he returned the favor, both trying to relax into each other. Jean-Luc could tell Beverly was near exhaustion – she was in amazing shape but even she had limits. Within five minutes, Beverly was softly dozing against his chest, her steady breathing soothing him. Her pussy relaxed slightly but held him inside her, her hips unconsciously shifting to push him deep, her long, strong legs entwining in his. It was a sweet torment he’d never known, the feel of being so intimately connected made Jean-Luc want to weep. And he did, softly, quietly, taking in Beverly’s form. He imagined how he would feel if she left him, and suddenly a fresh wave of pain swept over him as he again realized what he put her through.

“I’m so sorry, mon amour,” he whispered, kissing her temple and stroking her gently. Closing his eyes, he relished their embrace. He wouldn’t find sleep, he knew that, but this was better than any slumber, any dream he’d ever had. Beverly was here, safe, sleeping beside him, connected again, reunited. He would make it up to her.

Throughout the night, Beverly moaned and shifted, driving Picard wild with his need for release. She must have been having an erotic dream, as he felt her pussy wetting his cock and gripping him – not an orgasm, but extreme arousal. His whole body shuddered, his shaft quivering inside her sweetness. Sneaking a peak, he looked at where they were joined – that was a mistake.

“Oh, lord,” he gasped, the site almost too much for him as he began to thrust hard and fast, waking her.

“Jean-Luc,” she moaned.

“Shhh,” he whimpered, forcing himself to slow down. “It’s alright, go back to sleep, I’m sorry, I just got a bit excited…”

Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him before snuggling into his chest and circling her hips. He gasped and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut at the incredible pleasure and agony flowing through him.

Somehow, she’d managed to slip into slumber again, content just to be in his embrace. Jean-Luc dosed once, waking suddenly as he felt the tip of his cock brushing along the turgid flesh of her G-Spot. 

“Ohhh,” he moaned as if taken by a fever. Looking down, he saw Beverly half asleep, thrusting her hips and quivering in pleasure.

“So good,” she rasped. “So good.”

“I know, love,” he rasped, shuddering. “Take your pleasure.”

He felt her rippling lightly around him – hardly an orgasm, but enough to settle her down again. Occasionally, he’d thrust his hips lightly, his cock aching for friction, but he was just as desperate not to wake her. The sweet suckling of her pussy around his sensitive head and shaft were driving him mad with the need for release. He was determined to let her rest, but wasn’t sure how much more of this sweet torment he could take. Swallowing his cries, he trembled against her and inside her, caught on the cusp of incredible bliss.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Rise & Shine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night spent in blissful torment, Jean-Luc's anticipation mounts as a new day dawns and Beverly looks after him.

When the sun finally began to shine its shafts of light through the curtains, Beverly stretched and awakened fully. They’d been lying together, connected, for six hours.

“Good morning,” she smiled, stretching up to kiss him.

“Beverly … I need to cum,” he whispered intensely, his voice hoarse from holding back his screams all night, keeping them down to soft growls and whimpers. “I’m so hard…it’s been so hard. I couldn’t sleep. It’s … it’s too much to bear. Please.”

“I know,” she replied, then raised herself up and off him.

“No!” he cried.

“I’m just getting my tricorder to make sure you’re alright,” she said softly, kissing him gently before turning to pull out the device from the nightstand drawer.

“Thank you,” Jean-Luc breathed out deeply, his cock slick and hot, throbbing against his stomach. The cool air made him twitch, missing the warmth of his lover’s silken shelter. He flushed in embarrassment as his hand automatically went to his crotch, stroking immediately, in need of some sort of contact. His face formed a pout as he watched Beverly run the tricorder over him, keeping her distance. She gave him a sympathetic look before looking over the readings.

“Your results, doctor?” he asked in a gasp.

She smiled at him. “Dr. Soong did a magnificent job on your new body,” she declared. “A fascinating marriage of organic and synthetic … though I’m surprised they didn’t give you at least a slightly younger version.

“Disappointed in the new model?” he posed, slight annoyance in his voice. 

“Not at all,” she smirked, putting down the tricorder and sliding beside him. She could tell he was becoming self-conscious.

“I know, I know, I’m in wonderful condition, for my age,” he sighed, stilling his hand in an effort to gain back some small part of his dignity.

“You ARE wonderful,” she insisted, tracing the strong veins along his muscled biceps. “I only meant it for you, for your benefit...this all must be a great strain. How do you feel?”

“At the moment, one particular part of me seems to be determining my state of affairs,” he noted, his face scrunching as his lower lip pushed out in a small frown.

“You’re adorable when you pout,” she laughed, kissing him softly, rubbing up and down his arm. “The readings came back fine, for what I can only assume is normal for your new body. Dr. Soong helped me calibrate the tricorder.”

“You and Dr. Soong seemed to have quite the conversation,” Jean-Luc noted, a tinge of jealousy in his tone.

“He’s a charming man … for someone who’s lived most of his life in isolation.”

“Charming?” he retorted, arching an eyebrow.

“To tell you the truth, he reminded me a bit of Data,” she sighed sadly. “If Data could have aged and gotten a handle on his emotion chip. I miss him, Jean-Luc. I’m sorry you had to let him go … again.”

“It’s what he wanted,” Jean-Luc replied. “But … I miss him too.”

Frowning, Beverly cupped his face and kissed him again, more intensely. “I’m tired of almost losing you.”

“I’m here, Beverly … right here, right now.”

“For how long?” she asked, her voice charged with emotion.

“Beverly … last night … lying there, being with you, being … connected, it was one of the most intense experiences of my life, and believe me, I’ve had a few.”

She pursed her lips but waited for him to continue.

“I don’t know what the future will bring, but I’ve never felt more alive, more … loved, than I have with you. And I don’t intend to live out my remaining years – which seem to have been extended far beyond either of our hopes - without you.”

“We’ve made promises before,” Beverly sighed. “But perhaps … perhaps it’s time for me to take a step back …”

“You mean retire?”

“No … I, I can’t imagine doing that. But I know there’s ways I could still make a difference that would keep me close to you. I just hope Starfleet will be receptive.”

“I hate being apart from you,” he admitted. “And now it will be even more difficult to … cope.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Beverly replied strongly. “But for now…”

Picard opened his mouth wide, panicked, as he watched her push off the bed, walking away from him.

“Beverly, where-”

“Just need to use the facilities, dear,” she said sweetly, finding his neediness endearing.

“Ah, right, of course,” he sighed.

Disappearing in to the bathroom, Beverly did her business quickly, coming out to the sight of him stroking himself. She smiled, loving how worked up he was and feeling slightly guilty for keeping him in that state all night. Then she reminded herself of how he ditched her on his latest mission, and the guilt slowly gave way to desire.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” she asked him seriously. He gave her a concerned look.

“I … I’m not sure I can…like this….”

“Come with me,” she said, grasping his hand and leading him to the bathroom. Rummaging through a drawer near the sink, Beverly pulled out a hypospray.

“What will that do?” Picard asked hesitantly.

“When I was speaking with Dr. Soong he mentioned prolonged erections could interrupt other … bodily functions. So I made sure to have this on hand.”

“What is it?”

“It will relax your muscles a bit, enough for you to urinate.”

“Beverly!”

“Did you forget you married a doctor?” she replied, smacking his shoulder lightly at his embarrassment. Beverly administered the hypospray against his neck, a familiar action that brought them both an odd sense of comfort. Then she turned on the water faucet.

“Is that really necessary?” Picard sighed.

“It’s psychological, and yes it will help.” 

Biting his lip, Picard felt his muscles ease a bit and the familiar urge gripped him suddenly. He breathed out hard and looked at her.

“It’s working,” he nodded. “Thank you, I’ll…I’ll just be a minute.”

She smiled as he turned, waiting for her to leave. She thought about teasing him a bit by staying to see how long he would wait, but decided he should at least be granted this release.

Grateful for the privacy, a sense of relief overcame him. Almost as soon as he finished, he felt a slight twitch and tensing again. Whatever medication was in the hypospray, it was wearing off. As Jean-Luc re-entered the bedroom, the sight of Beverly sprawled on the bed, spread wide, wet and touching herself, brought his cock right back to the razor edge. His knees nearly buckled as his cock jerked in need. 

Beverly had wanted to make him ache with need for her – ‘Mission accomplished,’ Picard thought nervously, his cock twitching in anticipation of what he hoped was next.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Reconciled Release...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense passion and emotion collide as Jean-Luc and Beverly find their way to reconciliation...and release.

"Damn,” he said breathlessly, easing his way to the bed. “What was in that hypospray?”

Beverly smiled, welcoming him next to her. “I told you, it was a muscle relaxant. I can’t have you walking around all hard and aching every minute of the day. You’d be making me much too sore.”

“So it’s a way to ease my …”

“Your erections, yes,” she chuckled. “I gave you a very low dose because I knew we would be … intimate as soon as you were done.”

“You are a wicked woman, my dear doctor,” he growled, covering her body with his and leaning over to suckle on the pulse on her neck.

“And you love it,” she whispered hotly in his ear, flipping him over to straddle him, grasping his cock firmly, guiding him to her hot, wet slit.

“Beverly,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and licking his lips. “Please…no more teasing. I understand, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“While I doubt that,” she sighed, moving him lightly over her heat, “I think you’ve had more than enough. Open your eyes, Jean-Luc.”

He did, the look of love and longing in her eyes bringing him to tears. 

“When did I become so damn sentimental,” he murmured as she brushed her hand against his wet cheek.

“You always were,” she said with a smile as she guided him inside her in a single thrust. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing him deeply and rocking her hips slowly.

“Thank heavens,” he gasped between kisses. “I couldn’t bear it if you left me. I’ve seen that future before…and I simply can’t bear it.”

She quickened the pace, love and anger mingling as she made her message clear.

“Don’t you ever … EVER ... leave me … like that … again, Jean-Luc,” she cried, her breath hitching. 

“I won’t, love,” he resolved, his whole body shaking with pleasure. 

Passion and fury swept over her features as she bucked hard and fast, grasping his face in one hand and pressing down on his chest with the other.

“Make me believe you,” she growled, staring him down. “Tell me…”

“I swear,” he cried, thrusting up into her more desperately. “Just … wanted to…keep you safe. Always … keep you safe.”

“I know, I know,” she breathed out heavily, grasping his hand and bringing it down to her center. “Make me cum, Jean-Luc. End this torment…for both of us.”

Nodding vigorously, he sat up and eased his hand to where they were joined, scooping up their combined wetness and slicking his fingers back up to ease over her hardened nub.

“Cum for me, Beverly,” he implored, swallowing hard and working his hips into her as she ground onto him from above. Her breasts shook, her entire body flushed as her softness released a torrent of pleasure. He felt her first spasm grip his cock hard, then ripple around him, his sensitive head pulled deep against her womb, her warmth gushing over him as she screamed his name in ecstasy and relief.

Over and over, she pulsed and shook, whimpering in his ear as she jerked against him uncontrollably. He frantically bucked up into her, each time his cock almost sliding out completely, then re-entering. Her stomach muscles clenched and a guttural cry tore from her as he continued to thrust, making her cum again, and again.

After her fourth orgasm, Beverly registered that somehow he still had not found his own release. His taught body trembled as sweat trickled down his brow, his eyes wild with need. She could feel his cock on fire, hot and hard as steel.

“My god, Beverly…what’s wrong…what’s happening…why can’t I …why…”

“Shhh,” she whispered, trying to settle herself down and shake away the extreme pleasure that was still washing over her in waves. She rolled over, settling below him as he continued to move wildly inside her. 

“What must I do to satisfy you…tell me what I need to do,” he whimpered, still stuck on the edge despite the sweet milking of her scorching pussy.

“I don’t … I don’t know,” she gasped, feeling herself clench his shaft sweetly as she came again. “I’m cumming … I don’t understand…I need to…I need to clear my head, Jean-Luc. Please stop. Please.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” he moaned, the need for release raging inside him.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Beverly began distracting herself, thinking of equations and medical procedures to refocus her mind. Dr. Soong had said a “sufficient number of contractions.” ‘Mission accomplished there,’ she thought tiredly, approaching her sixth orgasm as Jean-Luc continued to move in and out of her swiftly. She could have sworn she felt him swell in his impending release each time, yet something pulled him back.

“Beverly please…I don’t … I don’t want to hurt you,” he cried, unable to control his thrusts. 

“I know, I know,” she gasped, trying to take hold of her analytical mind. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she grasped his face with both hands. “Jean-Luc, look at me!” she demanded, forcing him to draw his weary gaze to her. “Slow down… stay with me. Watch me…”

Drawing one hand down to his hip, she pushed on him, slowing him down, relaxing her inner muscles. He looked at her in desperate confusion and need.

“Trust me,” she breathed out. He nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. “Listen to me, you’re not cumming because your … your member is not fully registering the contractions – you’re moving too fast.”

“Uhhhh,” he groaned in exasperation, flopping onto his back in defeat, his cock sliding out of her. His hand went to it immediately to sooth the ache. “Damn Dr. Soong – I think he did this on purpose! If I ever get my hands on him…”

“Hey, hey…shhh…Let’s try again, let me lead,” she implored, sighing deeply.

“Beverly, we have fucked to exhaustion – you are -”

“I can do this, Jean-Luc,” she said with determination. “I’m not leaving you like this.”

“You are … a remarkable woman,” he breathed out heavily as she tugged on his throbbing member, the skin painfully taught.

Beverly smiled, her face flush and damp with sweat, her breasts heaving as she guided him back inside her, wrapping her legs around his waist as she brought them both to a sitting position. Her skilled hands rested on his hips, guiding his thrusts, which he strained to control, his face contorted in painful pleasure as their eyes bore into each other, staring hotly. 

“Breathe, Jean-Luc,” she implored, finding a slow rhythm that kept him buried deep, circling around him. Using her flexibility, she angled her hips so his cock was now hitting her sweet spot, drawing her closer. Picard cupped her face while his other hand reached down to tickle her sensitive nub, thanking the stars that he married this lovely “dancing doctor” – though he knew she would rebuke him if he ever called her that.

“Cum for me,” he pleaded, gathering her wetness and circling her clit with his thumb in just the right motion she liked.

“Yes,” she cried out, encouraging him. “Just like that…almost…there…”

Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered whatever came to his mind – a spattering of love-filled phrases mixing with his moans of pleasure. He knew she needed more than just the physical connection – she needed to be reassured of his love for her. After being wrung out by pleasure so many times, only his declarations would push her over this time.

“You are…so dear to me… I’ve been so lost…without you,” he confessed. “I thought of you…with my last breath…you need to know…I was thinking of you, my love.”

“Jean-Luc,” she wept, growing closer to the edge. “Don’t speak of it, please…”

“Only that you know…I never forgot you…never could…”

“I wanted to save you,” she lamented, kissing him desperately.

“You are,” he rasped. “They may have saved my body, but only you can save my soul, love. Make me whole again.”

“Yes, oh god, yes,” she cried, tilting her hips, both of them straining to keep a slow rhythm and praying Beverly was right.

“Cum for me, Beverly, find your release,” he whispered in a final desperate plea. “I love you.”

“Ohh…I …ohhhh!”

Beverly tried to form the words but her orgasm gripped her intensely, stealing her breath as her pussy clenched tightly around him, echoing her own need to never let him go. As her inner muscles pulsed and rippled, she somehow kept her gaze on him, feeling him swell within her.

“It’s cumming…it’s cumming,” Picard gasped, yelping as she took a hand off his hips to reach down and softly stroke his balls, running her fingertips over the pulsing flesh.

“Cum inside me, Jean-Luc,” she demanded, still spasming around him, keeping him buried deep so he could feel each tremor.

“Oh…oh I … it’s too much…Beverly, I … it’s…ohhh…ohhh…” 

Feeling his cum creeping up the shaft, he braced himself hugging her tightly. This was it – finally. His first orgasm in his new body – right where he belonged – inside his beloved.

“Love you,” she whispered against his ear, squeezing down hard and pulling him tight to her chest. 

“Oh god…ohhhhhhh!”

The first pulse took his breath away, and he gasped, then screamed her name, his cum shooting in hot spurts within her. Once, twice, three times…on and on it went, his abdomen clenching, his body shaking in a euphoria he had never known. Then he felt it. 

“Oh fuck!” he cursed, feeling the bit of flesh emerge from his tip, the pleasure already unbearable. He pulled back to look at Beverly, his heart thrumming wildly. 

“Hang on,” she said strongly, bracing herself as the barb hooked gently into her soft flesh – right where she needed him. “FUCK!” she screamed, throwing her head back as the roughness gripped her G-spot.

“Ah…oh god…oh god…Beverly…hold onto me…look at me…”

Picard was gasping for air, seeking her face to see if she was crying out in pain or pleasure, his own desire mixed with worry that he was hurting her.

“It’s alright, it’s so good,” she whispered, half-laughing as she kissed him, her body trembling over him. Her reassurance allowed him to relax and move into his next orgasm, which came impossibly swift and sharp. After all that time pent up, he still had plenty left in the tank, and his love flowed into her a second time. 

“I’ve never…I’ve never…” 

He could barely form words, burying his face in her chest, suckling on her nipple, then pulling back to grab air as they both continued to shudder, their trembling bodies slick with sweat. The barb continued to tease at Beverly’s sensitive flesh.

“I can’t stop…I can’t…” she moaned, kissing his cheek hotly, lovingly, closing her eyes at the intense sensations, enjoying the feel of them together.

“Oh god…it’s not possible,” he whimpered as he felt his cock jerk again, responding to her orgasm with another of his own. Their thrusts began to quicken, which only added to the sweet agony of their release. Minutes passed, then half an hour. Trembling, sweating, pleasuring each other as they came together in a way they never thought possible. Their throats became hoarse as their cries grew more desperate, wondering when it would end.

Finally, Picard attempted to pull out, but found himself unable, the barb still linking them. He was trapped in her warmth, yet there was no other place he’d rather be. She was his home in every sense. But it was an odd sensation, as he didn’t really feel trapped – he felt free. Free to love her like she deserved. Free to find his home in her again. To freedom, he thought, as he thrust into her again and again.

They began to laugh in hysterics as the orgasms began to subside, become light, pleasurable tremors on their oversensitized flesh, driving them slightly insane. The bond between them renewed, they collapsed in exhaustion, lying on their sides, still connected.

“My god,” Picard rasped, laying a hand on his forehead, the other still fondling her breasts, feeling her heartbeat. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, grasping his hand and bringing it to her lips. “Just need to rest…and get some water.”

Nodding, Picard brushed the hair gently away from her wet brow and pulled back, noting that, while his cock was softening, the barb still gripped her.

“It seems I don’t wish to leave you just yet,” he laughed, overwhelmed. “Just how long is this supposed to go on for?”

“I think it’s dependent on … on how long we’ve been…apart,” she gasped.

“We’ll be like this for two months?!” Picard shuddered, his eyes widening at the prospect.

“No,” she laughed, “I just mean…it takes a bit longer if it’s been awhile.” She looked at the clock on the dresser. “Dr. Soong said no more than an hour.”

“Ah,” he sighed, looking her over. “Not that I don’t love being inside you, darling, but it would make … other activities quite … challenging.”

“Mmmm…indeed,” she smiled, kissing him gently. “Just relax and breathe with me.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, worried he had pushed her too far.

“I’m wonderful,” she declared, smiling brightly. “Look at me, Jean-Luc. You’ve managed to satisfy the insatiable Howard libido. At least for now.”

Giving a small smile, Picard pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “Mmmmhmm.”

The throaty growl he made had her giggling and pushing at him lightly. After a few minutes of holding each other, they both felt the barb begin to recede. Picard gave a small gasp, swallowing.

“Try to pull out again,” Beverly whispered. “We need to hydrate.”

“Alright,” he sighed, shifting to find his sensitive cock sliding out of her gently, followed by the wetness of their love making. “Ohhh,” he breathed out, “I miss you already.”

“Uhhh,” Beverly moaned, feeling him leave her. “Me too.” Moving from his arms she looked down where they had been joined.

“Sorry for the mess,” Picard smirked, kissing down her body.

“No, no, wait,” she gasped, bringing up. “You know I normally love how you … tend to me after, but I’m not sure I have another round in me.”

“As you wish,” he smiled, grinning deviously as he leaned down for one quick lick, his long tongue lapping at their wetness and rasping lightly against her clit, which stood out from beneath the hood, still throbbing.

She squealed at his touch and lightly slapped his chest.

“Had to have a taste myself,” he replied, holding up his hands defensively as he moved away and went to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a damp cloth, sliding back next to her. 

“We’ll shower later,” he sighed. “Allow me.”

Giving him a warning look she nodded, letting him clean her pussy with the cloth, wiping gently on her inner and outer lips. The rasp of the wet material made her hips buck.

“Still sensitive?” he asked, rubbing gently.

“Damn it, Jean-Luc,” she breathed. 

“Perhaps not so satisfied,” he smirked, leaning down to examine her throbbing clit, his breath making it twitch.

“Jean-Luc…”

“Is it painful?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, I … It’s hard to explain. Somewhat raw…tingling…”

“Needy,” he remarked, flickering his tongue over it, testing its response. “I’ve never seen it this large.”

“Fuck, Jean-Luc! Please!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I … oh god…no, no keep going. Damn you…”

“Damn me? It looks like you need a bit more relief. Does this not help?” 

She could hear the teasing in his tone as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her engorged clit.

“Oh … oh yes…I can’t…it’s oversensitive, Jean-Luc.”

“It needs to cum,” he murmured, licking roughly now. “Let me bring you to ease.”

Gently, he suckled and tongued the center of her pleasure, using the damp cloth to circle around her opening, not entering for fear of hurting her with more penetration.

“Ohhh … yes! Just like that!”

“Mmmm,” he growled into her, pressing his face into her wetness. “Cum for me, Beverly.”

“Ahh…oh fuck…oh fuck…OHHHH!” she cried out, pussy spasming wildly against his lips. Tossing the washcloth aside, he licked up her juices, thirsty for her essence.

“You spend beautifully,” he moaned, licking her lightly, feeling her contractions ease.

“And now look what you’ve done,” she laughed, staring down at his cock, which was back at full mast. He was kneeling between her legs, his shaft peaking out throbbing and red. Picard bit his lip.

“Woops,” he chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry … I won’t ask anymore of you. I’m sure it’ll go down eventually.”

Leaning up, she kissed him, tickling his cockhead with her fingertips. 

“Ohhh god, don’t tease me,” he begged, shuddering.

“You should’ve listened to me when I told you to keep your tongue to yourself,” she smiled.

“You needed it,” he insisted.

“And now you do,” she sighed, looking down as she rubbed her thumb under the rim.

“You need to stop,” he begged. “I’ve never cum so hard or so many times, and yet here I am again, rock solid like a damn teenager. I’ll have to learn to get used to this, I suppose.”

“We both will,” she reassured him, slipping her hand away. Picard breathed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to will down his erection.

“Easy, love,” she soothed, standing up and producing another hypospray. “Let me ease you a different way. I’ve recalibrated the dosage. This should help you relax – if you can just keep your hands off me for a bit,” she warned teasingly, pressing a finger into her chest.

“You too,” he replied defensively, grasping her hand and smiling as she administered the hypospray in his neck. “Ahhh…ohhh…alright…That is … a bit better.” His cock was still hard, but not throbbing incessantly. 

Standing up shakily at first, they steadied themselves and smiled. Beverly moved to the closet to get a robe for each of them. 

“To ease the temptation,” she said with a wry look. “We need water,” she added as they tied on their robes and made their way downstairs. “We really should think about getting a replicator installed, Jean-Luc.”

“Perhaps,” he yawned. “I do think we both need some rest.”

Heading to the sink, Beverly filled two large glasses with water, handing one to Picard and making sure her lover drank the full amount.

“Let’s go to the couch,” she offered, sitting down, then encouraging him to lie on his back, his head in her lap. “Now you rest,” she whispered.

“We both rest,” he replied, looking at her with concern.

“I slept a bit last night, and I’m sure I’ll drift off again here. Just rest, Jean-Luc. Plenty of time to sort things out when you wake.”

“We do still need to talk, don’t we?” he said sadly, knowing that the intimacy, as intense and healing as it was, could not replace the conversation that needed to be had.

“Mhmm,” she murmured. “But I think it will go much better now that we both have reassurance in each other.”

“Indeed,” he sighed. “Thank you, Beverly. For your understanding. For your forgiveness. For your love. I don’t deserve it.”

“Not true,” she whispered. “I’m just so glad you’re alright. But next time you have a brawl with a bunch of Tal Shiar operatives, can you please mind the breakables – you left quite a mess.”

Picard chuckled. “Of course, dear.”

Feeling Beverly’s light stroking along the sparse hairs on the back of his head, Picard was lulled to sleep, content and relieved to finally be back where he belonged – not in a place, but with a person – his better half. 

THE END


End file.
